thechallengemtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Challenge 2000
Real World/Road Rules Challenge 2000 is the 3rd season of the MTV reality game show, The Challenge (though at the time, known as Real World/Road Rules Challenge). The season is directly subsequent to Real World/Road Rules Challenge the season. Real World/Road Rules Challenge 2000 is the second six-on-six The Challenge in the series. The teams traveled via tour bus starting in Las Vegas, Nevada then moving to the eastern U.S., ending in Miami, Florida after competing in different individual challenges. Each time a team won an individual challenge, they won $10,000. After each mission won, the winning team would invest those 10K in the product of their choice through E-Trade. At the end, the winning team also won any money won in the stock market. The last mission would be for the right to keep the money collected in the pot, an additional cash prize and a car. This season also featured an additional challenge where the two teams had to give up smoking for the duration of filming. If any cast member on either team were caught smoking, their cast would lose the additional challenge. Cast Host: Ms. Big - Gladys Sanabria from Road Rules: Latin America | width="10em"| | valign="top"| |} Memorable Moments *The first challenge was a bungee jump off the Stratosphere Tower in Las Vegas, Nevada. The cast members had the decision to use a short-range bungee cord or use a mid-range bungee cord or use a long-range bungee cord that would purportedly break the world record for the "World Longest Bungee Jump". While David, Yes and Kat all attempted to break the world record, only Kat succeeded in doing so. Her feat, however, was never listed in the Guinness Book of World Records. All the other cast members jumped as well. *Dan and Holly were in an unofficial relationship throughout filming. Although the two expressed a fond sentiment for each other, they never "hooked up". Dan later interviewed that while he was friends with Holly, the "pining romantic" angle was manufactured by the show, and in fact Holly spent part of the season trying to hook up with David. *Amaya and Veronica developed a season-long fight that would culminate during a football game where Amaya took down Veronica. To the astonishment of fans who remembered their hatred here, they later became good friends, to the point where Veronica said she wouldn't vote Amaya out of a later Challenge when given the opportunity. *Los and Piggy were constantly at each other's throats throughout the entire season, culminating in a challenge in Key West that would cost their team the individual challenge. *The Real World team organized a fake mission to trick the Road Rules team while they were in Miami. They created a scavenger hunt, asked someone to present it, and convinced a reluctant Road Rules team to complete the mission; items on the list were to get buried in the sand, polish an old man's toes, and give someone a makeover at Sephora. Meanwhile, the Real Worlders partied in South Beach. The next morning, the Real Worlders revealed the truth, and presented the prize, a "box of suckers" ('cause they're suckers).[1] One critic commented: "It takes them a while, in their exhausted stupor, to understand they've been had, but I think Teck's hee-hawing like a drunken donkey helped. Final Result Team Road Rules won their second challenge in a row. Both teams lost the additional challenge as Piggy and David were both caught smoking. Heather brought a camera man to the girls' bathroom at an RV park to catch Piggy smoking and David fully admitted to smoking during the challenge.